Imagination
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Hanya hayalan absurd Aomine saat Kise dan Kagami numpang berteduh di rumahnya. Pair : AoKaga, AoKi. Seme Center Aomine.


**Imagination**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : KagaAoKi, seme center Aomine**

**Genre : romance (maybe), humor (maybe)**

**Warning : Garing, sho ai, ooc, typo dll**

**A/N : Holla! Minnacchi hisashiburi ne! ada yang masih ingat saia *harap2 cemas*, akhirnya bisa publish juga, gomen gaje baru pemanasan u.u**

**Summary : Hanya hayalan absurd Aomine saat Kise dan Kagami numpang berteduh di rumahnya.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Hujan malam ini deras sekali. Anginnya kencang. Petir-petir membabi buta. Hari yang tidak menyenangkan bila kau ada diluar rumah.

Nah disinilah Aomine Daiki, pemuda yang katanya memiliki kulit paling eksotis itu sedang bergumul mesra dengan selimut tebalnya. Didalam kamar yang hangat bebas dari basahnya rintik hujan dan sambaran petir serta dinginnya angin. Berasa surga_

**Tok Tok Tok**

Setidaknya sebelum pintunya diketuk serampangan oleh tamu tak tahu diri yang merusak mimpi indahnya dengan Mai-chan.

_Abaikan saja Daiki, abaikan saja_. _Dark side_ mulai munghasutinya.

_Jangan begitu Daiki, cepat buka pintunya, siapa tau itu Mai-chan_. _White side_ tak mau kalah.

_He? White! Mana mungkin Mai-chan kesini!_

_Siapa tau!_

Sementara Dark side dan White sidenya beradu opini. Kini si _ace_ Touo sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan selimut hangatnya.

Eh tumben peduli?

**Ceklek**

Pintu terbuka. Aomine cengo didepan pintu. Ada apa gerangan?

"A-ao-minecchi bo-boleh ka-kami brrr ma-masuk?"

"…"

"Ja-jangan be-bengo-ng A-aho!"

Bisa kalian tebak siapa tadi pengetuk pintu tak tahu diri?

**Ta~da~**

Kise dan Kagami!

Dengan baju basah membuat kain-kain itu melekat menampakkan otot mereka yang seksi. Bibir tipis yang bergetar. Bahu yang menggigil. Rambut yang lepek. Mereka berdua memang siap untuk diraep!

Nyess

Aomine berjingkat, sensasi dingin dari tangan Kise menyadarkannya dari hayalan gilanya."Ma-masuklah."

Dua mahkluk basah itu buru-buru masuk. Meninggalkan Aomine dengan muka merah nan panas. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya begitu. Hanya dia, dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Akan aku ambilkan handuk." Aomine melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan dua lembar handuk ditangannya.

.

.

.

Karena sedang berbaik hati, Aomine meminjami mereka baju ganti. Tidak lucu kan kalau membiarkan dua ehemcalonukeehem ini masuk angin.

"Jadi, kalian berdua janji bermain hujan bersama atau apa?" kata Aomine seraya memberikan masing-masing satu cangkir coklat panas untuk tamu-tamunya.

"Aku dan Kagamicchi tadi _on one on_ disekitar sini, terus hujan deh, karena jauh dari rumah kami datang ke rumah Aominecchi." Kise nyengir tanpa dosa sembari menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Dan mengganggu tidurku?" Aomine mendelik kearah mereka.

"Setidaknya kau 'kan jadi ada teman Aominecchi." Kise mengembungkan pipinya.

Kagami berdiri dari duduknya. Dua pasang mata tertuju padanya."Aomine aku pinjam dapurmu."

"Aku ikut ya Kagamicchi~" Kise mengekori Kagami.

Aomine tak mau ketinggalan dia juga ikut ke dapur.

Dilihatnya Kagami sibuk memilah-milah bahan makanan yang ada dikulkasnya. Sementara Kise yang sepertinya sudah diberi intruksi Kagami, sedang mengambil beberapa perabotan untuk memasak. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa Aomine memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi, dengan tangan menapak manis dimeja makan sembari bertopang dagu.

"Ne, Kagamicchi kau mau memasak apa?" tanya Kise yang penasaran dengan bahan-bahan yang Kagami bawa.

"Emm, karena malam ini lumayan dingin aku mau memasak sup cream." Ucap Kagami sambil mencuci beberapa sayur."Kise bisa kau potong wortel, aku akan memotong ayamnya."

"Ok! Kagamicchi!" dengan ceria Kise menyambar wortel yang dibawa Kagami.

Sementara itu si pemilik rumah hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

'Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika punya dua kekasih sekaligus.' Pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Ne, Daiki sampai kapan kau tidur terus?" pipinya mendadak geli saat sesuatu bergeriliya dengan lentiknya didaging kenyal itu.

"Ngh." Si pemilik rambut _dark blue_ menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Dia memang tukang tidur." Kini hidungnya merasa terjepit. Sesak pemuda yang masih tidur itu tak bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Detik kemudian jepitan dihidungnya merenggang.

"Hah!" pemuda bersurai biru terbangun. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seketika biner itu membulat."A-apa yang ka-kalian lakukan disini!" dengan sangat tak sopan Aomine menunjuk dua orang lagi selain dirinya dengan wajah horor.

Sang pemuda pirang bangun dari posisi berbaringnya."Apa maksudmu Daiki?"

"Jangan bilang kau mimpi buruk lagi." Suara itu berasal dari pemuda beralis cabang yang kini sedang menyangga kepala dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kagami! Kise! Sedang apa kalian dikamarku! Ah tidak tepatnya diranjangku!" buru-buru Aomine menyibak selimutnya. Baju cek masih terpasang, celana cek masih melekat. Aomine menghela nafas lega.

Tumben Aomine panikan?

"Mou, Daiki kenapa kau memanggil kami dengan nama keluarga, padahal 'kan kita sudah menikah bulan lalu." Kise si pemuda pirang menunjukkan jari manisnya yang kini melingkar cincin emas putih.

"Tunggu dulu apa maksudmu Kise!" bantah Aomine sambil mengcak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi dia! Padahal tadi dia sedang asyik melihat Kagami dan Kise memasakan tapi kini kenapa mereka bisa tidur satu ranjang.

**PLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan keras bersarang diubun-ubunnya."_Itte_!" si empunya kepala mengaduh."Bakagami apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tahu!"

"Supaya kau berhenti berkata hal-hal yang tidak jelas." Mata Aomine melirik tangan kanan Kagami, dijari manisnya juga tersematkan sebuah cincin yang sama dengan milik Kise.

_Uso_! Ini tidak mungkin. Dengan ragu-ragu Aomine mengangkat tangannya. Cincin emas putih terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit tannya.

"Aku mau bikin sarapan dulu, Ryouta kau mencuci dan menyetrika ya." Pemuda berambut gradasi itu berjalan keluar.

"Mou! Taiga kenapa aku mendapat dua tugas sekaligus!" Kise berjalan mengikuti Kagami."Cepat mandi, Daiki jangan bengong."

Seolah tersadar dan kembali pada kenyaatan dunia, Aomine bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk memecahkan kejanggalan yang sedang terjadi padanya. Dia berjalan pelan, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ini masih rumahnya tak ada yang berubah. Tunggu dulu!

Siapa itu yang memakai seragam polisi yang berdiri gagah dengan senyum tipis yang terpampang pada bingkai foto?

Mata biru itu mengerjab tak percaya. Itu dirinya! _Hell_! Tahun berapa ini? Berapa umurnya sekarang?

Meletakkan bingkai itu kembali, mata Aomine kembali menelusur. Kali ini sebuah bingkai foto cukup besar terpajang manis ditembok. Dalam kertas foto itu terdapat tiga orang berambut warna-warni sedang memamerkan jari manis mereka. Di foto itu terdapat tulisan _'Aomine's Family'_. Tunggu kenapa tulisannya seperti ini. Di foto ini tak ada Ayah dan Ibunya malahan ada Kise dan Kagami. Apa jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar menikah.

"Oi! Kenapa kau bengong seperti orang bodoh seperti itu." Aomine menoleh dan didapatinya Kagami dengan setelan ibu-ibu rumah tangga, dia memakai celemek.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" kini datang Kise dengan gelembung sabun dibaju dan tangannya.

Tunggu dulu jika benar mereka sudah menikah jadi bolehkan kalau hehehe Aomine mengajak istri-istrinya 'bermain'. Aomine menyeringai."Ehem, apa tak ada morning kiss untuk pagi ini?"

Sepertinya sifat mesum Aomine akan terus dominan dalam keadaan apapun.

_Blush_

"_E-ero_! Aku mau masak/mencuci lagi." Ucap dua pemuda didepannya dengan wajah merah.

Namun…

_Sreet_

Tangan mereka sukses digenggam oleh tangan kekar Aomine. Membawa mereka pada pelukan si penggemar Mai-chan."Kalau tak ada morning kiss, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga bermain di bath up?" seringai mesum itu lagi.

.

.

"Waaa panas!"

**Duk**

Dagu Aomine terantuk meja saat mendengar suara itu.'Ha-hanya mimpi?'

Ternyata hal indah tadi hanya sebatas mimpi belaka. _Poor_ Aomine. Tapi kan mimpi itu bisa nyata karena objek-objek mimpinya sedang berada dihadapannya. Mereka kini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

"Hati-hati Kise!"

"_Go-gomen_ Kagamicchi, aku kira tak sepanas yang aku bayangkan." Laki-laki cantik itu mengusap-usap telapak tangannya."Akhirnya selesai juga! Waktunya makan!"

Aomine masih terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua. Otaknya sedang bekerja keras bung. Perubahan situasi yang sangat kontras membuatnya mengalami _mind shock_(?).

"Aominecchi." Menyadari sedari tadi Aomine terdiam Kise mulai bertindak.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Aomine masih sibuk dengan alam pikirannya.

**Kling**

Bolam lampu imajiner nangkring indah dikepalanya.

Ok sudah diputuskan Aomine, Kagami dan Kise akan tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga!

"Ahomine!" Kagami mengerutkan alisnya. Tumben Aomine jadi pendiam."Ho_" kalimat Kagami terhenti saat Aomine tiba-tiba berdiri, yang tentu saja membuat heran Kise dan Kagami.

"Kalian mau menikah denganku?"

**Krik**

**THE END**

Huah apa ini!

Gomen, imajinasi saya baru mulai pemanasan(?). akhirnya saia bisa mengambil jalan tengahnya hahahaha!

Gak galau lagi dh! Threesome KagaAoKi dengan seme center si Aho XD

Gak bkin fic selama satu bulan lebih itu bkin kaku ya kalo mau mulai bkin fic u.u

Ternyata dunia perkuliahan itu sibuk banget T.T

Gak bisa ngapa2in, kuliah dapet tugas bikin makalah terus presentasi huuuwaaa pengen libur #plak

Mav curcol u.u

Ok, Mind to review


End file.
